25 Lutego 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:05 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ (Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ziarno - Sól na wagę złota; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Jak to działa - odc. 149 Muzea - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Sonda 2 - (75) - Druk; program popularnonaukowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 60 Byczyna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Ceremonia Zamkniecia (Ceremonia Zamkniecia); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Poldark - Wichry losu - seria II, odc. 8 (Poldark II, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Halo, tu Pjongczang - odc. 18; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 IO Pjongczang 2018 - skrót wydarzeń; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Halo, tu Pjongczang - odc. 10; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 17:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3763; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Olimpijski Dzień; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Blondynka - odc. 75 (seria VI, odc. 10) Miłosna pieśń głuszca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakazana żona (Die verbotene Frau (The Forbidden Woman)) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Hansjörg Thurn; wyk.:Alexandra Neldel, Mido Hamada, Deniz Cooper; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zawód: szpieg (Spy Game) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Japonia (2001); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Robert Redford, Brad Pitt, Catherine McCormack; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Halle Berry, Judi Dench, John Cleese; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - biegi narciarskie 30km techniką klasyczną K (biegi narciarskie 30km techniką klasyczną K); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 IO Pjongczang 2018 - biegi narciarskie 30km techniką klasyczną K - ceremonia kwiatowa (biegi narciarskie 30km techniką klasyczną K); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - łyżwiarstwo figurowe GALA (łyżwiarstwo figurowe GALA); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1810 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Zwariowany weekend (Le Petit Baigneur) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Robert Dhery; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Robert Dhery, Colette Brosset, Andrea Parisy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2436; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 153 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 696 Strach ma wielkie oczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 The Voice Kids - Finał (14); widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Na sygnale - odc. 177 "Moja krew" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 225 "Świąteczne oświadczyny" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Szybszy od błyskawicy (Thunderbolt (Pi Li Huo)) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1996); reż.:Gordon Chan; wyk.:Chor Yuen, Anita Yuen, Jackie Chan, Michael Wong; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Kino bez granic - Samba (Samba); komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.:Olivier Nakache, Eric Toledano; wyk.:Omar Sy, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Tahar Rahim, Izia Higelin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Ronin (Ronin) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:John Frankenheimer; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Natasha McElhone, Jean Reno, Sean Bean, Skipp Sudduth; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Dziewczyna z szafy; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Bodo Kox; wyk.:Magdalena Różańska, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Piotr Głowacki, Eryk Lubos, Teresa Sawicka, Magdalena Popławska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zwariowany weekend (Le Petit Baigneur) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Robert Dhery; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Robert Dhery, Colette Brosset, Andrea Parisy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 45 - Szkocja Edynburg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Dzisiaj zabierzemy Państwa na spacer po Edynburgu. Poznamy historię tego miasta oraz dowiemy się kilku ciekawostek na temat narodowego stroju szkockiego. W stolicy Szkocji poszukamy także polskich akcentów. 07:15 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 188 - Delikatny gulasz z policzków, kruche, maślane ciasteczka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Magurski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda - 25.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczysta Msza św. pw. Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Kluczborku; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 49 Mózg, cz 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:05 Diagnoza zdrowia - 8/10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pogoda - 25.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (51) Nysa i Kalety; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Depozyt z rzecznego zakola; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Zima w Regionach - Puławy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Copernicus i Otago; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Superliga tenisa stołowego - ODC. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 Superliga przy stole - odc. 26; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Listy do PRL - u - Koń by się uśmiał; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Pod Tatrami -; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (51) Nysa i Kalety; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Zima w Regionach - Puławy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 25.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ (Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9 23:15 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ (Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9 24:00 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ (Hokej na lodzie M - FINAŁ); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 188 - Delikatny gulasz z policzków, kruche, maślane ciasteczka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Copernicus i Otago; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Polski Crash (Polski Crash); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); reż.:Kaspar Heidelbach; wyk.:Klaus J. Behrendt, Juergen Vogel, Piotr Machalica, Wojciech Wysocki, Cezary Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Język orkiestry; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Depozyt z rzecznego zakola; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Na walizkach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Trwajcie - Janusz Kurtyka 2005 - 2010; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Jak to działa - odc. 49 Mózg, cz 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:35 MY3 (8) 08:00 Jeźdźcy smoków (8) 08:25 Dragons Race to the Edge (50) 08:55 Gdzie jest Nemo? - film animowany, USA, 2003 11:10 Karate Kid 4: Mistrz i uczennica - film familijny, USA, 1994 13:35 Rio 2 - film animowany, USA, 2014 15:45 Jak długo jeszcze? - komedia, USA, 2007 17:40 Nasz Nowy Dom (94) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w Państwie (261) 20:00 Kabaret na żywo Kabaret Smile - 15 lat. 23:05 Punisher: strefa wojny - film akcji, USA, 2008 01:30 Bez litości - thriller, USA, 2014 04:10 Kabarety TVN 05:15 Uwaga! (5231) 05:45 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Domowe rewolucje 2 (8) 12:00 Co za tydzień 12:30 Druga Twarz 2 – pilot programu 13:00 Diagnoza 2 (1/13) 14:00 Zgłoś remont (2/8) 15:00 Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia/USA, 2014 18:00 Ugotowani 13 (1/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham (104) 19:45 Uwaga! (5232) 20:00 MasterChef – najlepsi z najlepszych 21:35 Iron Man - film przygodowy, USA, 2008 00:05 Harry Potter i insygnia śmierci Część II - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania, 2011 02:45 Kuchenne rewolucje 17 (1/14) 03:45 Uwaga! (5232) 04:05 Moc Magii (55/150) 05:25 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Jeźdźcy na końcu świata (1,4) - serial anim. 7.05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 3 (11, 14) - serial anim. 8.05 Tom i Jerry Show (15, 16) - serial anim. 8.55 Garfield Show - serial animowany 9.20 Królowa śniegu - baśń filmowa Niemcy/Finlandia (2014) 11.00 Galileo (647, 648) - program popularnonaukowy 13.00 Współczesna historia Kopciuszka - film familijny USA (2010) 15.05 King Kong - film przygodowy Nowa Zelandia/USA/Niemcy (2005) 19.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy Polska 20.00 Tożsamość Bourne’a - thriller USA/Niemcy/Czechy (2002) 22.35 Motel - horror USA (2007) 0.20 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.20 Interwencja 2.00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - serial przyrodniczy 3.00 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 4.00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5.00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny TV Puls 6.00 Skorpion 2 (16) - serial przygodowy 6.55 Allo, allo! 5 (19-23) - serial komediowy Wlk. Brytania 8.40 Przygody Merlina 2 (2, 3) - serial fantasy 11.35 Mikołajek - komedia Francja/Belgia (2009) 13.25 Żelazny Jan - baśń filmowa Niemcy/Austria (2011) 15.05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Muzykanci z miasta Bremy - baśń filmowa Niemcy (2009) 16.30 Małolaty u taty - komedia USA (2003) 18.20 Taxi 3 - komedia sensacyjna Francja (2003) 20.00 Transporter 3 - film sensacyjny Francja/Wielka Brytania (2008) 22.05 Plan doskonały - thriller USA (2006) 0.35 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:50 Ukryta prawda (160) 06:50 Mango - Telezakupy 08:55 Dwóch i pół (11/22) 09:30 Gotowe na wszystko III (16/23) 10:30 Gotowe na wszystko III (17/23) 11:30 Gotowe na wszystko III (18/23) 12:30 Kryminalni 2 (26) 13:35 Kryminalni 3 (1/14) 14:40 Zaklinaczka duchów (16/22) 15:45 Szeryf z Firecreek - western, USA, 1968 17:55 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia, USA, 1993 20:00 Mroczna dzielnica - film sensacyjny, USA, 2001 22:10 Złodziej życia - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada, 2004 00:25 Moc Magii (55/150) 02:35 Druga strona medalu 4 (1/8) 03:05 Druga strona medalu 4 (2/8) 03:35 Druga strona medalu 4 (3/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu 4 (4/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 4 (5/8) 05:05 Koniec programu Puls 2 5:35 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 6:05 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta Odcinek: 6 6:45 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta Odcinek: 7 7:10 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta Odcinek: 8 7:35 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas Odcinek: 1 8:10 Księżniczka dwóch światów powraca 10:15 Czarnoksiężnik z Oz: Powrót Dorotki 12:00 Asterix i Kleopatra 13:35 Dwanaście prac Asteriksa 15:05 Looney Tunes: znowu w akcji 17:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw Odcinek: 13 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw Odcinek: 14 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw Odcinek: 15 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw Odcinek: 16 20:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw Odcinek: 17 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 12 22:35 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 23:25 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 0:25 Lekarze na start Odcinek: 39 1:15 Lekarze na start Odcinek: 40 2:00 Niesamowite! Odcinek: 17 2:35 Niesamowite! Odcinek: 18 3:00 Niesamowite! Odcinek: 19 3:40 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 4 4:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 5 4:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 6 5:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 7 TV 6 6:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 113 6:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 114 7:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 38 7:35 Benny Hill Odcinek: 39 8:10 Galileo Odcinek: 629 9:15 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 9:45 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 14 10:15 Garfield Show 10:35 Kamienne serce 12:25 Powrót do Halloweentown 14:05 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 28 15:05 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 29 16:05 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 30 17:05 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 31 18:20 Akta Golgoty 20:05 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 126 20:35 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 127 21:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 107 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 108 23:05 Raport Europy 1:00 Koszmarne tatuaże Odcinek: 22 1:30 Koszmarne tatuaże Odcinek: 23 2:00 Zagadki kryminalne Odcinek: 3 3:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 957 4:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 746 5:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 747 Super Polsat 6:00 Niania w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 4 7:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 5 7:30 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo Odcinek: 12 7:55 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo Odcinek: 13 8:45 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 11:15 Zakochany wilczek 12:50 Rin Tin Tin 14:45 Sport w Super Polsacie 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 298 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 299 18:00 Wiosna, panie sierżancie! 20:00 Wojna polsko-ruska 22:25 Festiwal Weselnych Przebojów - Mrągowo 2017 0:25 Trafiony typ 2:05 Happy-Go-Lucky, czyli co nas uszczęśliwia 4:35 SuperLudzie Odcinek: 7 5:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 58 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Będę grał w grę 10:30 Mobmania 11:00 Co się słucha 12:00 Jazdy gwiazdy 13:00 Winter City 15:00 The best of ESKA 16:00 Podwójna Gorąca 20. 19:00 Bywanie na dywanie 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 ImprESKA 22:00 Gorąca 20. - news 23:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:15 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 8 5:45 Michniewicz. Inny świat Odcinek: 8 6:15 Express 6:30 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 13 7:00 Poza kontrolą Odcinek: 12 8:00 Remontowy biznes braci Scott Odcinek: 8 9:00 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 9:45 Express 10:00 Pogoda 10:05 DeFacto Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 10:35 Beztroskie życie milionerów Odcinek: 5 11:35 Megakuchnie Odcinek: 6 12:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 8 12:35 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 8 13:00 Wojny magazynowe: Miami Odcinek: 8 13:30 Kraksa TV Odcinek: 3 14:00 Niszczycielskie żywioły Odcinek: 3 15:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy Odcinek: 5 17:10 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Usterka Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 18:40 Usterka Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 19:15 Usterka Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 DeFacto Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 20:35 DeFacto Sezon: 5 20:45 DeFacto Extra Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 21:15 Kossakowski. Być jak... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 22:00 Przepustka Odcinek: 8 22:30 Tabu Polska Odcinek: 8 23:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 0:35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje 1:05 Królowe życia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 1:50 Bagaż osobisty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 2:20 Nie do wiary Odcinek: 5 2:50 Nie do wiary Odcinek: 6 3:20 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 3:50 W ostatniej chwili Odcinek: 8 4:20 DeFacto. Lifestyle Odcinek: 5 Polo TV 6:00 To hit! 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 To hit! 7:05 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki 8:00 To hit! 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 To hit! 9:05 Weekend w Polo tv 10:00 To hit! 10:05 Weekend w Polo tv 10:20 Disco Relax 11:15 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:15 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:15 Weekend z... 15:35 The Best Of Disco Star 17:30 Miłość w rytmie disco Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 3 18:15 Miłość w rytmie disco Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 3 19:00 Dance w Polo tv 20:00 Koncert w Polo TV 21:45 Disco Mix w Polo TV 0:00 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy! 7:00 Cimarron Strip Odcinek: 17 8:30 Zakręcone Odcinek: 11 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2630 9:40 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2631 10:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2632 11:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2633 11:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2634 12:35 Na rybę Odcinek: 11 13:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 2 14:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 3 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 302 15:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 304 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 306 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 308 17:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 11 18:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 12 19:00 Daleko na północy 20:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 205 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 14 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 13 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 14 23:00 Siostry wampirki 1:05 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 2 2:05 Słoiki Odcinek: 14 3:00 Na rybę Odcinek: 12 3:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 5 4:00 Disco gramy! 5:00 Disco gramy! TV Trwam 05:55 Bezgranicznie 07:30 Spotkania z ekologią (8) 07:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia 07:50 Kolory świętości 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Słowo życia 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia 08:25 Święty na każdy dzień 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Myśląc Ojczyzna 09:10 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Katecheza ks. bp. Antoniego Długosza 09:30 Msza święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej 10:35 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika „Niedziela” 10:40 Pochodzenie świata (2) 11:30 Rwanda. Uzdrawiająca moc przebaczenia 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Papież Polak do rodaków 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 13:55 Matka Teresa 15:40 Petra - tajemnicze miasto 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Gorzkie żale (2) 17:30 Okiem kamery 17:55 40 dni z Duchem Świętym 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Brat Ogień: Na gołej ziemi 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Samson i Dalila (15) 22:25 Toliara 22:40 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 23:00 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 23:30 Ukraińska zbrodnia w Hucie Pieniackiej 00:00 Słowo życia 00:05 Świat w obrazach 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Okiem kamery 00:55 40 dni z Duchem Świętym 01:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:25 Retrospekcja 02:30 Brat Ogień: Na gołej ziemi 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Papież Polak do Rodaków 05:00 Msza święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej Stopklatka TV 6:00 Na planie 6:30 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 1 7:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 6 8:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 82 Sezon: 6 9:00 Poirot Sezon: 4 11:10 Spryciarz 13:30 Odyseusz i Wyspa Mgieł 15:25 Ricky Bobby - demon prędkości 17:35 Cudowne dziecko 19:50 Sto kultowych filmów 20:00 Obcy: Przebudzenie 22:25 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy 0:30 Ciało 2:30 Erratum 4:25 Lubię nietoperze Fokus TV 6:00 Mossad 101 Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 6:55 Wehikuł czasu 7:00 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 2 7:30 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 3 8:00 Pod lupą mini: Jak to działa? Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 9 8:05 Pod lupą mini: Jak to działa? Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 1 8:10 Pod lupą mini: Jak to działa? Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 8:20 Pod lupą mini: Jak to działa? Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:40 Łowcy tornad Odcinek: 8 9:10 Strażnicy rekinów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 10:05 Walki zwierząt Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 11:05 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 12:05 Starożytni kosmici Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 13:20 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 13:40 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 14:00 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 14:20 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 15:00 Szef jak szpieg - USA Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 15:50 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 17:00 Zabójcze drogi - Andy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 17:55 Piekielne drogi Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 18:55 Odlotowe wynalazki Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 19:30 Odlotowe wynalazki Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 20:00 Niezwykłe statki Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 21:00 Handlarze kością słoniową 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Niesamowite zagadki medyczne Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 23:00 Szokujące życie Odcinek: 1 23:55 Prognoza pogody 0:00 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 1:00 Pod lupą Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 1:30 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę Odcinek: 4 2:00 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 2:30 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 3:00 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 4 3:30 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 5 4:00 Sensacje XX wieku Odcinek: 9 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 48 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 49 TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - Nie lubię tego, czyli grymaszenie przy stole; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Smerfy - Zabłąkani w prehistorii, odc. 232 (Lost in the Ages); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi, odc. 44; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wagary, odc. 45; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Madziarozaur i trzcina, odc. 19 (MAGYAROSAURUS & REEDS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Sara i kaczorek - Fajny park, odc. 25 (FANCY PARK); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Sara i kaczorek - Rurowa Dyrygentka, odc. 26 (PIPE CONDUCTOR); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Trąbazuchy, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Tree Fu Tom - Kłopoty z Grubciem, odc. 22 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rodzina Rabatków - Muzyczna Przygoda, odc. 12 (Face the music); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Stopy wody pod kilem, odc. 7 (Best Foot Forward); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pamiętnik Florki - Dobry przykład, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Super Wings - Wyścig z czasem, odc. 9 (Race Against Tme) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Krecik i panda - Przyjaciel z daleka, odc. 1 (A Friend From Afar) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Reksio - Reksio i wrona, odc. 49; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 2 Kwiat paproci - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teleranek - odc. 55 Zmysły - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Owce w sieci odc. 5 Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zabawa w chowanego, odc. 46; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk, odc. 47; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ząb Andruzaurusa, odc. 20 (ANDREWSARCHUS & TOOTH); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Sara i kaczorek - Zawody w byciu wolnym, odc. 27 (SLOW QUEST); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sara i kaczorek - Dzień Chleba, odc. 28 (WORLD BREAD DAY); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Franek mózgowiec, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Rickety na ratunek, odc. 23 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Rodzina Rabatków - Pierwszy taniec Koniczynka, odc. 13 (Perwinkle's first dance); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Rozbeczane dziecko, odc. 8 (Baa Baa Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pamiętnik Florki - Balet, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Super Wings - Gwiazdy Mongolii, odc. 10 (Mongolian Stars) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Krecik i panda - Przyjęcie powitalne dla Krecika, odc. 2 (Welcome Party For Little Mole) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Chiny, Polska (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Hałaśliwa noc, odc. 23 (The noisy night, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Studnia życzeń, odc. 24 (The wishing well, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Smerfy - Zabłąkani w prehistorii, odc. 232 (Lost in the Ages); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 My Little Pony, seria IV - Super - kucyki, odc. 6 (Power Ponies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Nietoperze!, odc. 7 (Bats!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 16 - Niespodzianki dla Sylwka, odc. 12 (Salty's Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Księga Ksiąg - Bitwa ostateczna! (Revelation: The Final Battle!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 59 Tajemnice łowców głów - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacyjne szlaki, odc. 48; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnia, odc. 49; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Lodowa kra Mamuta Włochatego, odc. 21 (WOOLLY MAMMOTH & ICE); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Sara i kaczorek - Stawowa Księżniczka, odc. 29 (POND PRINCESS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Sara i kaczorek - Strach przed schodami, odc. 30 (SCARED OF STAIRS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Kłopoty z kapeluszem, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Pogoda w kratkę, odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Stokrotek i mały świstak, odc. 14 (Dandelion and the baby groundhog); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Lampiony, odc. 26 (Sky Lanterns); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki - Bakterie, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - I niech króluje samba, odc. 11 (Samba Spectacular) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - O jadalnych dinozaurach; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Do usług, odc. 60 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Supa Strikas - Opanowanie piłki, odc. 13 (Ball Control); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 10 Amerigo Vespucci (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Łowcy smoków - Smocze życie, odc. 2 (It’s a dragon’s life); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Zaklinacze makaronu, odc. 22; serial animowany 22:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 56 Nowoczesne metody konserwacji dzieł sztuki - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Tchnienie życia odc. 13 sezon I (All Creatures Great and Small - Breath of Life odc. 13 sezon I); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Scena Klasyczna - (8); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Oczy uroczne; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Mariola Chmielewska, Leszek Herdegen, Edward Raczkowski, Józef Dusza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Koncert na 707 ulic; program rozrywkowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Ryszard PLuciński; wyk.:Małgorzata Zielińska, Piotr Nardell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Bilet do kina - Duża ryba (Big Fish); Film fantasy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Tim Burton; wyk.:Ewan McGregor, Albert Finney, Billy Crudup, Jessica Lange, Helena Bonham Carter, Alison Lohman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Manon Lescaut (Manon Lescaut); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Jonathan Kent; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Częstochowa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Piotrem Cyrwusem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... Piotrem Cyrwusem - Diaboliada; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1989); wyk.:Artur Dziurman, Jarosław Szwec, Jacek Wojnicki, Piotr Cyrwus, Krzysztof Globisz, Stefan Szramel, Jerzy Nowak, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Dorota Pomykała, Jerzy Grałek 19:35 Niedziela z... Piotrem Cyrwusem - Kawalerki - odc. 5/5 - Chwila; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego - Plac Zbawiciela - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Scena Klasyczna - (14) Bardo; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Nocny dokument - Profil: Amina (The Amina Profile); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2014); reż.:Sophie Deraspe; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Canizares live at the Alhambra 2016 (Canizares live at the Alhambra 2016); koncert kraj prod.Francja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Teraz animacje! - Doradcy króla Hydropsa; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Kino nocne - Operacja Samum - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy SkolimowskI; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Legendy Rocka - Stevie Wonder (ROCK LEGENDS (s. 6) - Stevie Wonder); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 25 lutego; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Niezwykła wiewiórka (Super Squirrel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Neil Rettig, John Benam; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Prawdziwe imię Róży; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Nelson Perejra, Rafał Tichy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Zimowa opowieść; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Róże i pomidory - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 24 godziny na dzikiej Antarktyce (Wild 24 in The Life of Nature WILD ARCTICA); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Craig Meade; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Najwspanialsi w królestwie zwierząt - Najwspanialsi w królestwie zwierząt. Te najmniejsze (Small Animals of Africa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Egipt - cz. 5/6 Tajemnica kamienia z Rosetty (Egypt The Mystery Of The Rosetta Stone); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szerokie tory - Plac Czerwony; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Co mój mąż robi w nocy kraj prod.Polska (1934); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Maria Gorczyńska, Tola Mankiewiczówna, Michał Znicz, Kazimierz Krukowski, Elżbieta Barszczewska, Konrad Tom 15:45 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Sekret Herberta Klose; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Wielka Gra - odc. 64; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Ex Libris - odc. 332; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Ile jest życia - odc. 4/12 - Jeszcze wystrzał; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Cicha wojna - Poznaj swojego wroga - odc. 1 (Know your enemy - ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:David Belton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Zwiad na Polu Chwały; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Przypadek - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec, Marzena Trybała, Jacek Borkowski, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Wcielenia zła - odc. 6/10 Kim z Dynastii Grozy (Evolution of Evil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Greta; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Gruber; wyk.:Wojciech Jastrzębowski, Agnieszka Kuszewska, Ewa Borowik, Halina Dunajska, Witold Dębicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Cała prawda o Grekach - odc. 1/2 (Who Were the Greeks? 1/2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Ishbel Hall; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Wcielenia zła - odc. 6/10 Kim z Dynastii Grozy (Evolution of Evil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.47; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 23 Sanok - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Dubidu - odc. 2; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koło fortuny - odc. 74 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Urszula /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (23); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Urszula /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kiszona kapusta - zdrowie z beczki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 31 Wśród Hucułów - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.47; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 8; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /96/ - "Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko" - Kabaret Starszych Panów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /8/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Urszula /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Ale Cię urządzą! /2/ (Your Home in Their Hands) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Urszula /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (1); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Wielki Test o Przyrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Kierunek Kabaret - Imprezy /31/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (9) - Urzędnik cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Hity kabaretu - (5) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 73 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015 (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015 (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015 (3); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 W akcji weekend; STEREO, 16:9 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:31 Studio Zachód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:19 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /62/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:22 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 01:34 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:02 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:21 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:43 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /62/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:16 Podróże z historią - odc. 2 Jak zostać husarzem? - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:49 Podróże z historią - odc. 41 Krótka historia brudu - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Światowiec - Magia Kowloon. Honkong; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 12 6:25 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 13 6:50 Nogaś poleca Odcinek: 13 7:05 WideoNews Odcinek: 94 7:10 Reksio Odcinek: 9 7:25 Reksio Odcinek: 8 7:35 Reksio Odcinek: 2 7:45 Reksio Odcinek: 6 7:55 Reksio Odcinek: 5 8:05 Reksio Odcinek: 42 8:15 Reksio Odcinek: 32 8:30 WideoNews Odcinek: 95 8:45 Zabójcza sześćdziesiątka Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 1 9:15 WideoNews Odcinek: 96 9:20 Wyprawa w nieznane z Edem Staffordem Odcinek: 4 10:15 Gorączka złota Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 11:20 Morze złota Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 12:20 Mieszkanie na pniu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 13:15 Triki ludzkiej psychiki Odcinek: 1 13:50 Zdecyduj i przeżyj Odcinek: 5 14:20 Biblijne zagadki Odcinek: 1 15:20 Rzeka życia 17:50 Hrabia Monte Christo 20:00 Vatel 22:20 Ja, Irena i ja 0:55 Nocny konwój Odcinek: 2 1:50 Retroreanimacja: pojazdy bojowe Odcinek: 2 2:55 Twarze historii 3:40 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 30 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 Zoom TV 6:00 Król Maciuś Pierwszy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 6:20 Pippi Langstrumpf Odcinek: 9 6:50 Pippi Langstrumpf Odcinek: 10 7:25 Legenda Korry 7:55 Legenda Korry 8:25 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 9:00 Zoom przy kawie Odcinek: 21 9:55 Gang Olsena znowu w akcji 12:00 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 67 12:35 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 68 13:05 Szeptunka Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 13:35 Szeptunka Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 14:10 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 32 15:05 Remontujesz - Zyskujesz! Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 1 15:35 Remontujesz - Zyskujesz! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 16:00 Poirot Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 17:05 Poirot Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 18:10 Pradawne archiwum X Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 19:05 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 30 20:05 Meteor 22:05 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 31 23:00 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 33 0:00 Poirot Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 1:10 Poirot Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 2:10 Korczak Odcinek: 76 Sezon: 7 4:40 Na drogach 4:55 Ezel Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 Nowa TV 6:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki Odcinek: 3 6:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki Odcinek: 4 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 473 7:20 Federacja Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 7:35 Gotować każdy może... z Rachel Allen Odcinek: 8 8:05 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 9:05 Bywanie na dywanie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 9:45 Family Man 12:25 Józefinka Odcinek: 11 13:20 Józefinka Odcinek: 12 14:20 Rodzina Addamsów 16:55 Świat małych domów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 16:55 Świat małych domów Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 17:15 Bywanie na dywanie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 17:55 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 9 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 474 18:55 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 56 19:00 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 24 20:00 Amerykańska dziewica 21:50 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 22:50 Technoseks 0:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 474 0:20 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 56 0:40 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 7 1:30 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 2:00 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 3:00 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę Odcinek: 2 3:40 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę Odcinek: 3 4:05 Taka sytuacja Odcinek: 10 4:40 Taka sytuacja Odcinek: 11 5:00 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 9 WP 6:00 Mały dom, duże możliwości Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 7:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 8:00 Mój koszmarny tatuaż Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 9:00 Lekarz potrzebny od zaraz Odcinek: 1 9:30 Lekarz potrzebny od zaraz Odcinek: 2 10:00 Niezwykłe ciąże 11:00 Rodziny XXL Odcinek: 2 12:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - Vancouver Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 14:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:00 Mały dom, duże możliwości Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:55 Ucho Prezesa Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:20 Ucho Prezesa Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:40 Ucho Prezesa Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 17:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 18:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 19:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 1 20:00 Ucho Prezesa Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 20:20 Ucho Prezesa Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 20:45 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 3 21:40 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 9 22:00 Seks wpadki Odcinek: 8 23:00 Seksu historia współczesna Odcinek: 4 0:00 Siedem dni seksu Odcinek: 5 1:00 Niezwykłe ciąże 2:00 Kocham, ale kłamię Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 3:00 Siedem dni seksu Odcinek: 5 4:00 Seks wpadki Odcinek: 8 5:00 Kocham, ale kłamię Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 TV Polonia 05:55 Dom - odc. 21/25 - Naiwne pytania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wolny Ekran - (82); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Kino retro - Córka generała Pankratowa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1934); reż.:Mieczysław Znamierowski; wyk.:Kazimierz Junosza - Stępowski, Nora Ney, Stanisław Grolicki, Aleksander Żabczyński, Jerzy Leszczyński, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Mieczysław Cybulski, Maria Bogda, Zofia Lindorfówna, Zbigniew Ziembiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Magazyn z Wysp - /26/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Teleranek - odc. 48 Chemia w życiu codziennym - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ziarno - Sól na wagę złota; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Baw się słowami - Czy mówisz po polsku? s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Baw się słowami - Co już wiesz o Polsce? s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 11 - Ostatnie starcie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Mamy w nim ojca - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy w Krynicy Zdroju; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Turystyczna Jazda - Kostaryka 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dom - odc. 21/25 - Naiwne pytania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Opole 2017 na bis /28/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 201 "Upiorne urodziny" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 202 "Suknia teściowej?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1345 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Baw się słowami - Czy mówisz po polsku? s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki - Teatr, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Tappi i zapomniane śniadanie; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 XIII Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne - Krynica Zdrój 2018; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:50 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 12* "Delikatna kwestia demencji" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Jest sprawa - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Opole 2017 na bis /16/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1345 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Baw się słowami - Czy mówisz po polsku? s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Baw się słowami - Co już wiesz o Polsce? s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Teatr, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 XIII Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne - Krynica Zdrój 2018; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 12* "Delikatna kwestia demencji" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Oczy w oczy - (69) prof. Klaudiusz Baran; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Scena alternatywna - Reni Jusis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:55 KFPP Opole - 52 KFPP Opole 2015 - Muzyczna biografia - 90 lat Polskiego Radia cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Gwiazdy kina - Robert Downey Jr. (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Lekko i dietetycznie z królikiem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Konkurs na najlepsze piersi - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ranczo - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Blondynka - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) Koniec świata jest co dzień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Steki w kowbojskim stylu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Sycylia - Pod Etną; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (74) - Na ryby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2014 - Mrągowo cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 234 - Mamusia (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 235 - Fryzjerka (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Gdzie jest Lizzie? (I Know Where Lizzie Is); dramat kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:Darin Scott; wyk.:Tracy Gold, Nadia Bjorlin, Richard Ruccolo; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Bareja; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ojciec Brown - odc. 12 Najbardziej szalony ze wszystkich (Father Brown - The Maddest of All); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2014 - Mrągowo cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (74) - Na ryby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Podróże z historią - odc. 16 Smak Torunia - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Podróże z historią - odc. 17 Sekrety browarnego kotła - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem (8); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Ranczo - odc. 27 (seria III, odc. 1) - Płomień duży i mały - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 M jak miłość - tajemnice filmowego planu 2017; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 133 - Kolekcjoner (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 134 - Ślepy los (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ranczo - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Powrót demona - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 29 (seria III, odc. 3) - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Ranczo - odc. 30 (seria III, odc. 4) - Fakt prasowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost. - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Na sygnale - odc. 176 "Mniejsze zło" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 135 - Zagadki serca (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 136 - Siostrzeniec (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 31 (seria III, odc. 5) - Radio interaktywne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Ranczo - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Wielkie odkrycie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Komisariat - odc. 15 Mumia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Komisariat - odc. 16 Informator; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 224 "Prohibicja domowa" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 225 "Świąteczne oświadczyny" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Oficer - odc. 4/13 - Zakup kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Oficer - odc. 5/13 - Dowódca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Komisariat - odc. 49 Tancerka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Komisariat - odc. 50 Usterka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:55 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (42): TORONTO MAPLE LEAFS - BOSTON BRUINS (NHL 2017/18 (42): TORONTO MAPLE LEAFS - BOSTON BRUINS) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Szermierka - Turniej o Szablę Wołodyjowskiego - Turniej indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Boks Megafight - Devon Alexander vs. Timothy Bradley (Devon Alexander vs. Timothy Bradley) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.USA (2017); STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Barca TV - Chelsea - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Olimpijski Dzień podsumowanie; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy mityng IAAF World Indoor Tour, Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Hokej na lodzie - PHL, 1.runda play - off (2): TatrySki Podhale Nowy Targ - JKH GKS Jastrzębie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Olimpijski Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy mityng IAAF World Indoor Tour, Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Zakończenie dnia